fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Shards of Time
' |image= |descr=Logo of |developer= Purple Paw Studios |publisher= |released= TBA |genre= RPG |modes= Single Player |ratings= |platforms= Wii |media= }} is an upcoming game developed by Purple Paw Studios, and the fourth installment of the Paper Mario series. It goes back to the roots of the older Paper Mario games, most noticeably The Thousand Year Door; due to the fact that; *Shine Sprites are used to increase the Ranks of partners *There is a side-quest system similar to the Help Center in Rogueport *There are references to past characters (including Vivian and her sisters, Sir Grodus and some of Luigi's party members) *Mario can transform into a tube and a plane, and turn to the side to sneak through gaps. The boat transformation is no longer used because Gigi serves as the water transport (you can also dive underwater to find hidden items and rooms). Yet it also borrows elements from the original game, most notably being the locations and the return of Star Pieces, as well as the fact that one of your Party Members is used to travel on the water (Sushi from the first game and Gigi from this game). Summary The Time Crystal, a powerful and ancient artifact responsible for keeping the flow of time going smoothly throughout the universe, has been shattered by Bowser. Surprisingly, however, it was an accident on the Koopa King's part; he had been seeking the Crystal so he could use its powers to rule the universe. With the Time Crystal now in fragments, Bowser used some of the leftover energy to escape to the Endless Realms, where he would attempt to force the Sage of Time, Aglaid, to repair the artifact. Before Bowser used the remaining energy from the shattered Time Crystal to imprison Aglaid, the Sage gathered seven keys and forced them out into the Middle Dimension, where the Mushroom Kingdom is. These keys would be the only method of gaining access to the Endless Realms now that Bowser had taken over. Sadly, Bowser saw what Aglaid had done and directed the keys into the hands of seven of his strongest minions. He then had those minions scatter across the world, setting up mighty strongholds to keep the keys from being obtained by anyone else. After that, Bowser forced Aglaid to repair the Time Crystal. With no choice but to comply, the Sage did as he was bidden. Yet he could not fully repair the Crystal without one crucial ingredient; energy from one with a pure soul. Although angered at first, the Koopa King quickly realized where he could find such a person; in the Mushroom Kingdom, at Peach's Castle. Taking the Shards with him in case he needed their (still limited) powers, he set out to capture Peach. At that same time, the Mario Bros. had just received a letter from her, inviting the duo over to her castle for cake (again). Shortly after arriving, Bowser appeared. After knocking poor Luigi into a wall, the Koopa King used the Shards of the Time Crystal to temporarily freeze time before Mario had a chance to attack. With time frozen, Bowser captured Peach and escaped back into the Endless Realms. Once time was unfrozen with Bowser's departure, Mario dropped his injured brother off at the nearest Toad House and set out to rescue the Princess yet again... Plot :The plot shall actually be written in fanfic format, and placed on a different page. Go here to begin reading the story. Characters Heroes Main *'Mario' - *'Party Members' - **'Goombit' - **'Koopelle' - **'Bullet Baxter' - **'Harpy' - **'Bombast' - **'Gigi' - **'Wendy' - **'Scorch' - **'Secret Member' - *'Princess Peach' - *'Aglaid' - The Sage of Time, he was captured by Bowser and forced to repair the Time Crystal. Around the end of the game, the Koopa king uses his newfound powers of Time to force the Sage to attack Mario and his friends. Minor *'Luigi' - Although he gets injured at the start of the game, he recovers by the second chapter and can be found in Toad Town, where he (usually) has useful information regarding the next location Mario should visit. *'Toadsworth' - *'Serena T.' - The kind-hearted matriarch of Stardust Village. Her name is pronounced "serenity". Villains Main *'Bowser' - *'Mega Wiggler' - *'Emperor Bill' - Minor Party Members There have been a few changes to the Party Members system since The Thousand Year Door. For example, each Party member now gets their own Flower Points (FP). They also can increase by three ranks instead of the usual two. The last rank is referred to as Omega Rank. Another new feature to the Party Member system is the addition of Equipment. Each Party Member gets three different pieces of equipment that enhance their abilities. Goombit A young Goomba who is a practicing magician, specializing in card tricks. He is recruited in Toad Town, after Bowser kidnaps Peach. His Field Ability tells Mario about the world around him. Approaching an NPC (to make a miniature speech bubble appear over their heads) and using Goombit's Ability will tell Mario about that person. This Ability is also used in battle to reveal the enemy's HP as well as record their stats in the Tattlelog. He is an obvious parody of the X-Men character Gambit. ---- ---- Koopelle A friendly, feisty and slightly flirty Koopa girl. She is recruited in Koopa Village. Her field ability allows Mario to hit far away blocks. She can also be held in place (similar to Koops from The Thousand Year Door). She and Bullet Baxter are the only Party Members to have a Defense of 1; all the others have no Defense. Being a Koopa, an aerial attack will flip her onto her back for one turn, leaving her helpless at that time, as well as dropping her Defense down to 0. However, the Koopatrol Helmet protects her from aerial attacks and deals 1 HP of damage to the foe at the same time. ---- ---- Bullet Baxter His Field Ability allows Mario to ride on his back and travel faster. It also allows him to pass safely over spikes and lava. ---- ---- Harpy :This Party Member's name is chosen by the player. A baby female Harpy hatched from an egg. Her Field Ability allows Mario to cross gaps that he would be unable to jump over himself. ---- * = Base damage w/out the Action Cmd. being used ---- Bombast A little Bob-Omb with a big heart (and a short fuse). He defected from Bowser because he did not like being evil. His Field Ability makes him walk a short distance and then blow up any cracked rocks or cracked walls next to him to reveal hidden paths (and, more rarely, hidden items). You can press the Field Ability button again to make him explode prematurely. Mario also puts him over his head before setting him down, allowing him to set Bombast on ledges. The name of his Omega Rank attack is an obvious reference to TF2's Demoman. ---- ---- Gigi A cute, female Blooper with a French accent. Her Field Ability allows Mario to cross over water. The duo can also dive beneath the water to collect Coins and items on the floor, and even find hidden rooms. ---- ---- Wendy ---- ---- Scorch A friendly Dragon Piranha. His Field Ability has him breath flames at anything in front of him. Flammable objects are destroyed, often revealing hidden items or paths. This ability can also be used to score a First Strike. ---- ---- Secret Member He is recruited in Stardust Village. ---- ---- Locations All of the locations in the game. They're put in the order that they are first visited. Toad Town The starting location. The first party member, Goombit, is recruited here, after Princess Peach is kidnapped. Peach's Castle Koopa Village A small village of Koopas located east of Toad Town. The second party member, Koopelle, is recruited here. Midnight Forest Located north of Koopa Village, it is a forest shrouded in perpetual twilight. At its heart lies the Midnight Fortress, where the boss Mega Wiggler resides. Midnight Fortress The location of the first boss, Mega Wiggler. It is located in the heart of the Midnight Forest. Dry Dry Desert A large desert located far west of Toad Town. Dry Dry Outpost A nomadic village located in the northeastern area of Dry Dry Desert. The third party member, Bullet Baxter, is recruited here. Emperor Bill's Castle The location of the second boss, Emperor Bill. It is located in the Dry Dry Desert. Stardust Valley The area that contains the seventh boss. Stardust Village One of the last locations in the game. Serena T. is the matriarch here. The last party member, Secret Member, is recruited here. Enemies The game takes many of the enemies from the original Paper Mario and The Thousand Year Door, but also adds new enemies as well, such as Boom Boom, King Bill (and King Bill Blasters), and others. Bosses There are, of course, boss monsters located throughout the world. The first seven each hold a special key needed to gain entrance to the Endless Realms, where Bowser has escaped to with the shards of the Time Crystal in hopes of repairing it and using its power to rule the universe. Mega Wiggler (Boss #1) *'HP:' 20 *'ATK:' 3 *'DEF:' 0 Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 5-7 Location: Midnight Fortress Emperor Bill (Boss #2) The leader of all the Bullet Bills. *'HP:' 40 *'ATK:' 5 *'DEF:' 3 Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 10-12 Location: Koopa Negatroopa (Boss #3) *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 15-17 Location: (Boss #4) *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 20-22 Location: (Boss #5) *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 25-27 Location: (Boss #6) *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 30-32 Location: (Boss #7) *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 35-37 Location: Aglaid (Boss #8) *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 42-44 Location: Bowser (Final Boss #) *'HP:' *'ATK:' *'DEF:' Attack(s): Method(s) to Defeat: Recommended Level: 49-50 Location: Items Badges Category:Fan Games Category:Purple Paw Studios Category:Paper Games